


Happy Birthday

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Sex Talk, Sisterhood, explicit but not erotic, minor Finn whomp, penis talk, written early in season two, you will (probably) not get off to this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia refilled Raven's cup with the stiff but sweet moonshine and juice concoction Bellamy had procured for her. He could be a decent brother when he wasn't being a bossy jerk, and he understood that this wasn't just Clarke's birthday party.  It was Octavia's first girls' night and sleepover.  Now that they were all prettied up and slightly drunk, it was time to talk about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> At the time this fic was posted pics for 2x06 were out but it hadn't aired yet. If that episode Joss's this fic, meh, oh well. Hope you enjoy the dick chat all the same.

Octavia refilled Raven's cup with the stiff but sweet moonshine and juice concoction Bellamy had procured for her. He was sweet when he wasn't being a bossy jerk, and he understood that this wasn't just Clarke's birthday party. It was Octavia's first girls' night and sleepover. She'd had plenty of time to learn to braid hair while locked up in their small apartment, and tonight Clarke and Raven had both let her create lavishly draped and pinned piles of hair for them. She'd even added a makeshift crown to Clarke's style. Now that they were all prettied up and slightly drunk, it was time to talk about boys. 

Octavia leaned to her right and nudged Raven with her shoulder. "So what's up with you and Wick?"

"Wick? Nothing. We just work together."

"Lies," Clarke declared as she leaned against the metal wall at her back. The women's sleeping quarters had too many other people in them, so they'd holed up in an old room from the Ark that had landed on its side and not yet been repurposed. The debris had been shoved to the sides of the room into makeshift furniture, giving them a place to sit as they drank, and there was floorspace enough for them to lay down later. 

Raven met Clarke's unfocused gaze. Eighteen. Clarke would have been floated today if they were still on the Ark. Instead she'd spent the day plotting to storm the Mountain and overthrow the remnants of American civilization on Earth before their friends were slaughtered. It wasn't the happiest way to spend your birthday, but maybe they could find a little happiness for a while. She'd learned that from Wick. Raven offered, "Wick's really hairy." 

Clarke and Octavia both burst out laughing, so she continued talking, pushing forward the moment of sisterhood. "It's really weird. There's just all this hair *everywhere*. Finn and I started messing around before his voice even changed, so his hair just kind of crept up on me, and Bellamy has ridiculously smooth skin..." 

"Bellamy!" Octavia interrupted. "My brother, Bellamy?"

"Forget I said anything." 

Clarke's voice was somber. "When?" 

Raven weighed her options. The glances and plans sealed with just a nod told her that Clarke and Bellamy would end up together if they lived long enough. Better to get the truth out now. "Pretty soon after I got here. Finn was with you and I asked Bellamy for a favor. He gave me a mercy ride." 

"Don't make it sound so good," Clarke said dryly.

"His technique was fine. I just wasn't really in the mood for it." 

Clarke took slug of her drink and said, "I don't know that I trust your judgement when it comes to a man's skill in bed." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octavia asked. 

Clarke leaned forward so she could stare past Octavia at Raven. "How long were you with Finn?" 

Raven collapsed in spasms of laughter. Too long was how long she'd been with Finn. Entirely too damn long. When she finally had her breath back she said, "Tell me everything about when you were with him. I want to hear all of it so I know it wasn't just me." When she'd been with Finn, she hadn't had anyone to compare him to. Two partners later, she realized that she'd wasted a lot of time. 

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Clarke asked. 

Raven nodded, and Clarke wondered if this was how girls bonded. She'd never discussed her sex life with Wells and he'd been her closest friend on the Ark. Clarke took another drink and held her cup out to Octavia for a refill. She didn't owe Finn anything, and if he was a better man she wouldn't have anything to tell. "The making out was good. He's a really good kisser." 

Raven nodded in agreement.

"But then things... progressed and I ran my hand up his thigh to his waist and I'm like 'does he have fruit in his pocket because all that can't be penis?'" 

Octavia's mouth fell open and she struggled to find the words. "Finn's huge?" 

"Massive," Clarke said, and Raven nodded in agreement. Clarke continued, "But when he took his pants off he just kind of leaned back like his job was over and all he had to do was provide a penis and the rest of it was my problem." 

Raven laughed again. "Sounds about right."

"Why did you put up with that?" 

"He used to be a premature ejaculator. It's part of his technique for not firing too soon." 

Clarke tilted her head. "Used to be?" 

Both Octavia and Raven burst into giggles, leaning against each other as they stared at Clarke and waited for her story to continue. 

"So anyway, it's massive, and it takes a little more effort to get it all the way up and then settled on it, and he was just laying there the whole time, smiling at me like he's the king of fucking or something. I'm finally all the way on and I get half a stroke in and lean over to kiss him and *boom* he's done."

Octavia said, "So did he at least finish you with his hands or mouth or something?"

"No," Raven answered for Clarke. "No, he did not." 

Octavia's head pivoted back and forth between the two women who were sharing knowing nods. 

Clarke offered kindly, "He's really good at making out, but then it's kind of a disappointment." 

Raven said, "You should give Bellamy a ride. He's a consistent performer all the way through. I'd give him a 9 in every category." 

Octavia said, "I don't want to know this about my brother." 

Her friends glanced at her, quickly gauging if she was humorously uncomfortable or actually disgusted. Clarke said, "Is that 9 inches?" 

"No. He's got enough that you know it's there and not so much that he thinks being there is enough. You should give it a try." 

Octavia said, "I am begging you, please stop. Can we talk about something else." 

Clarke adjusted her birthday crown and gestured grandly with her cups, saying in a queenly voice, "For my birthday I want a review of all the dicks in the land. Tell me of Wick's wick." 

Octavia and Raven both laughed but Raven complied. "It has a weird bend in it." 

"A what?" Octavia asked. 

She struggled through the moonshine to find the words that would explain her lover's member. "It's curved like a bowl if a bowl was dick shaped." She gestured with her fingers, trying to convey the flattened U shape she'd thought she was riding secretly. 

"That's just weird," Octavia said, looking to Clarke for agreement. 

"That knocks the hell out of your G-spot," Clarke said. 

Raven fought against the blush that threatened her. It was one thing to talk about the men and another to talk about yourself. "I'm pretty happy." 

Octavia pressed back against the wall behind them and curled her hand around her glass. She'd listened and laughed, but she hadn't been able to participate in the conversation so far, and now she'd shown her lack of experience. It wasn't like they'd given her sex ed guides to read while she'd been locked under the floor. Everything she knew, she'd learned recently with Lincoln and from a few conversations with girls from the dropship. 

"What about you, grounder pounder?" Clarke asked. "Tell us the ways of the locals."

Octavia share the one bit of information that had impressed the other dropship girls. "Lovers shave each other." 

"You shouldn't do that," Clarke said. "Pubic hair has a biological purpose."

Raven said, "Wait, do you mean it's considered polite to keep the bay doors clear or do you mean Lincoln has run a knife over your body?"

"The second one," Octavia said. 

"What's that like?" 

"Intimate." 

They were all silent for a moment as they thought over the act. They'd seen too many people killed, run through and cut open with knives, in the last few weeks. That those knives could also be used for pleasure forced Clarke and Raven to again reevaluate what they thought they knew of the Grounders. When the moment had drug on past a comfortable silence and on into dark contemplation, Octavia tried to bring back the levity. "I'm not saying you should go out and grab a man and a knife. It's good at the time, but what comes later kind of sucks."

Raven said, "So it's like making out with Finn?"

Clarke picked up the joke, "It left you still horny and annoyed while he snored?" 

"No," Octavia said. "But I've got stubble places I didn't know I had hair." 

Again they all burst into laughter, rolling peals of it breaking free from them until they ran out of breath and with one glance at each other it all begin again. 

A hundred yards away only hints of the noise they made could be heard, but Finn and Bellamy had both stopped their trek across the camp to listen. Bellamy could spot Octavia's laugh and smiled to hear it. "Should we go join them?"

Finn listened, too, first identifying Raven's familiar laugh and then Clarke's. If he'd known the two women would end up friends he might have done a lot of things differently. He said, "I think we should give the girls some space," and quickly moved away from the sounds that seemed to trail him across the camp. 


End file.
